This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall goal of this study is to assess the impact of a chronic care model program incorporating clinician group visits with intensive lifestyle training for obesity in primary care on weight loss, readiness to change weight loss behaviors, physical activity, dietary change, and physiologic markers of cardiovascular risk.